


Lessons Learned from the Pizza Delivery Man

by elleliteration



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Cumshot, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleliteration/pseuds/elleliteration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always goes to Dean's side when he's called, but Dean didn't always mean to summon the angel. But such accidents sometimes come with happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned from the Pizza Delivery Man

Castiel watched Dean from the backseat of the Impala. Of course, Dean couldn’t see Cas. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be sitting with the driver’s seat pushed back as far as it could go, the zipper and button undone on his jeans, and his fingers wrapped around his cock. This was something Cas had observed Dean doing on several occasions when Sam wasn’t around.

The action seemed to give Dean a great deal of pleasure. And Castiel wanted to know what gave Dean pleasure. What made Dean smile. But this was a rather unusual practice. Not the pleasuring oneself. Castiel had seen many humans that habitually pleasured themselves, pleasured each other, by doing similar activities. No, the unusual bit hadn’t happened yet during this session. Dean would lose himself, his head would tip back against the seat, his eyes would close, his mouth would open in a low moan, his free hand would slide slowly up his chest and over his throat. And then he would call out for Castiel.

That was what had drawn Cas to Dean to witness the act in the first place. He’d answered Dean’s call and found him naked in the shower, the sound of the water covering up the moans from Dean and disguising the sound of Castiel’s arrival. Dean had spent himself on the wall of the shower with a groan, Castiel’s name a soft prayer on his lips. Castiel had realized then that Dean hadn’t actually meant to summon the angel, merely a mental picture, and that was when Castiel had cloaked himself from sight, watching Dean clean up and step from the shower naked.

After that, Cas had shown up when Dean called him cloaked from the human eye until he knew the reason that he had been called. Not because of anything nefarious, but because he did not want to interrupt something that gave Dean pleasure. The hunter already took little enough pleasure in life; Cas was glad to see him taking some from time to time.

So he watched Dean, his mortal vessel reacting more each time, leaving Cas unsure of how to handle the situation. He supposed he could have followed Dean’s example and taken the problem in hand, but there was a part of him that didn’t want to do it alone. More frequently, he found Dean in some form of undress, his hand around his hard length.

Dean never knew he was watched. Or he never showed it if he did notice the air pressure change when Cas popped into existence next to him. His breath would hitch when his thumb brushed over the head of his cock, but his eyes stayed shut, never once turning in Castiel’s direction.

But watching was slowly losing its appeal, becoming not enough for Castiel. He wanted more. He craved. It wasn’t something he was used to feeling, but it only took a few days for him to figure out what the longing meant. Castiel knew what he wanted … or at least some vague feeling of what he wanted with no real idea of how to fulfill it.  
Castiel started formulating a plan, or at least trying various scenarios in his mind. He even grew bold enough to show up on the Impala naked once, covered in bees, a symbol of kingship in ancient Egypt, but that had not gone over as well as he’d hoped. Dean had, well, freaked out, but Castiel found himself summoned to Dean’s side only a few hours later, the Impala pulled off on a side road and Dean’s pants around his thighs.

He was in need of a different plan, a new way to approach Dean. Castiel decided to follow him, cloaked from sight, and wait for an opportunity. He would appear when needed and then return to his invisible post by Dean’s side. Dean and Sam were near inseparable, so it took a long time for an opening to appear. But one did.  
Sam and Dean separated for a few days, Sam going off to visit a dog or something – that part wasn’t important to Castiel’s current mission - and Dean was spending some quality time with himself. Which meant Castiel would have plenty of chances to try to fill his – and what he hoped were Dean’s – wants and desires.

Castiel waited until Dean had pulled off into a deserted, abandoned, and decrepit rest stop from a deserted highway. There hadn’t been another car for the last 70 miles. The lone, wood building that still stood was leaning dangerously to the left, and it was obvious that the piles of wood around the small gravel lot had once been other buildings and a couple picnic tables.

~*~

Dean pulled around behind the lone standing structure and turned off Baby. His seat slid back smoothly and stopped with a solid thud that reverberated up his spine. It’d been weeks since he’d seen Cas and there was a tightening in his chest when he thought of the angel. Something else tensed when the mental image of Cas changed from his usual suit and tie to wearing just his trench coat, blue eyes watching Dean closely.

It was chilly outside, but the sunlight shining brightly on the car kept the interior warm, so Dean shoved his jacket into the back seat. Dean’s hands ran lightly over his chest, the soft friction of cotton over his nipple pebbled the nub of skin. Fingers trailed up his neck and down his stomach, dragging shirt with them, pulling at the material. A few minutes of that and Dean had his shirt pushed up above his chest and his fingers teased at bare skin. Twisting nipples until a groan escaped him, his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut with his head tilted back to rest on the seat.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean took half a second to register the voice before he jumped at that oh so familiar tone, the deep rumble making his dick twitch in his pants. He jerked his head to the side to stare at the previously empty passenger seat and wonder how much of Dean’s little show had been seen. “Shit, Cas. What are you doing here?” Dean asked, fighting to pull his shirt back down where it belonged and hoping that his new passenger didn’t notice the prominent bulge in his pants.

Cas didn’t answer Dean’s question, merely reached over and pushed Dean’s shirt back up so that he could run a finger over one of the hunter’s nipples. Dean’s breath caught and held for a second, and Cas’ flicked his eyes to Dean’s for a second to make sure he wasn’t disgusted by what he was doing. Dean’s eyes were wide and he licked his lower lip. That was enough for Cas to run his hand down the front of Dean’s body until his fingers could tease at the waist band of Dean’s jeans.  
“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean tried again, but his hands stayed out of Castiel’s way and didn’t try to stop him.

“Hands on the steering wheel,” Cas said, meeting Dean’s eyes for a second.

Dean acted without thinking, and then wondered why he did so afterward. But he didn’t take them down. He watched Cas while he ran fingers along Dean’s waist, dipping his fingers beneath his jeans for a second. Each time, Dean sucked his breath in and held it for a moment. And then Cas leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Dean’s nipple.

“Shiiiiiiit, Cas,” Dean said, arching his back to press closer to Cas’ mouth.

Castiel’s hand didn’t stop at Dean’s waist and soon had the fly of Dean’s jeans undone, his fingers sliding further down. His hand brushed against Dean’s dick at the same time as his teeth grazed against skin. A groan sounded from above his head. His fingers wrapped around Dean’s cock and stroked from base to tip.

Dean groaned, his hips pushing up into Cas’ hand. Cas took the hint and kept stroking, his fingers playing over the shaft, his thumb circling over the head. For someone that Dean had thought to be a pure and innocent angel, Cas certainly knew how to hit all the right spots, and had Dean ready to come within minutes.

Of course, it was what Dean had stopped here to do, but he’d never thought it’d end up like this. He’d fantasized about this scenario multiple times, dreamt about going further. But the reality was so much more than the fantasy.

Dean felt his control spinning out of his grasp, his balls pulling tight. Cas’ mouth on Dean’s chest, lips and teeth pulling at sensitive skin. Muscles tensed and Dean’s hips pumped into Cas’ hand.

“Cas. I’m gonna …. I can’t ….” Dean tried to say, tried to warn Cas of his impending orgasm.

Castiel pulled away and watched Dean’s face while his climax over took him. Dean’s cock twitched in Castiel’s hand, his seed spilling over Castiel’s hand. Castiel’s eyes never strayed from Dean’s face, taking in the sight of Dean’s head tilted back, eyes closed, mouth opened, and fingers clenching around the steering wheel.

Dean slowly relaxed, a feeling of being boneless spreading through his body. Cas kissed a line up Dean’s chest, along his neck where Cas paused to suck and bite until Dean was sure there was a bruise on his neck. Cas pulled away from Dean’s neck and Dean couldn’t feel him for a few minutes, so Dean popped his eyes open and saw Cas pulling off his trench coat, the top couple buttons of his shirt undone, and his tie loose around his neck.

Castiel knelt over Dean, straddling his lap, and pressed his lips to Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hands settled on Castiel’s hips, his fingers tugging the shirt from Castiel’s pants, Dean’s tongue sweeping into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth.

“Cas, wait.” Dean pulled away, one hand sliding up into Cas’ hair, the other staying on Cas’ hip. “Not in here.”

Castiel pulled back and looked at Dean, confusion clear on his face. “I thought this was what you wanted?” Or at least what he’d gathered from watching Dean and the TV programs that Dean had called “porn.” He’d learned a lot from the pizza delivery man.

“It is. Just … not in here,” Dean said, his eyes stuck on the steering wheel.

Castiel blinked at Dean while he tried to figure out what he meant, what Dean wanted. “Where, Dean?” he asked, tilting his head to the side, his eyebrows drawn together.

Dean’s eyes flicked to the hood of the car and then to Cas’ face.

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up into his hair. He turned and looked out the windshield to the hood and back to Dean. A small smile spread across Castiel’s face.

Dean blinked and he found himself sitting on the hood of the Impala, his shirt missing and his pants around his thighs. He jumped a little when the touch of metal and glass replaced the cushion of Baby’s seats. “Shit, Cas.” Dean swore as Cas’ weight settled on Dean’s lap.

Hands slid down Dean’s body, fingers playing at ridges of muscle and skin. Dean’s hand tangled in Cas’ hair and angled Cas’ mouth against Dean’s. Cas sucked on Dean’s lower lip, his hands resting on Dean’s shoulders.

Castiel slid his hips against Dean’s, dragging a groan from the hunter when the seam of his pants rubbed over the length of Dean’s cock. Castiel wondered what it would feel like without his pants between them and with a thought, Castiel sat astride Dean with only his trench coat protecting them from the chill wind that kicked up from time to time. His hips rocked against Dean’s again, a groan passing Castiel’s lips.

Dean groaned and his head dropped back to thunk loudly against Baby’s windshield. His hands curled over Cas’ hips, and Dean’s mouth fell open, his heels digging into the hood as he thrust up against Cas. “You know what you’re doing?” Dean asked, dragging his hands down Cas’ thighs.

“I did my research,” Castiel said and with one hand on Dean’s shoulder for balance and his other hand reaching back to guide Dean’s cock for his lubed and stretched hole.

Dean tried to stop Cas from moving, but his dick met far less resistance than Dean would have expected and the first inch slid into the slick heat of Cas’ ass. “How?” Dean asked, but what he really meant to ask was how was Cas’ ass freshly stretched and lubed when they’d been together without stopping to do any prep for the last hour?  
Castiel smiled at Dean and moved his hips a fraction of an inch lower. “I’m an angel, Dean,” he said and that was all the answer Dean got. Castiel didn’t think Dean would take well to know that Castiel had frozen him for a few minutes while Castiel had stretched and slicked his ass in preparation. Besides, that was a part that they skipped over frequently in the pornography with the Pizza Delivery Man, so Castiel figured it was something to not be highlighted with Dean. And Castiel knew that Dean disliked it when Castiel “zapped” him.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at Cas, unsure for a second, but if there was one person other than his brother that Dean knew he could trust, it was Cas. He simply nodded and rocked gently against Cas, not rushing him. Cas’ thighs squeezed against Dean’s hips and more of his dick pushed into Cas’ ass and a ragged groan crawled out of Dean’s throat.

Castiel worked his hips over Dean’s cock, squeezing, his mouth finding any patch of bare skin that he could, nipping and sucking little red marks into Dean’s skin. Castiel’s hips rolled slowly, grinding and dragging along the entire length of Dean’s cock, until Dean was panting underneath him, an occasional breath catching in his throat. Castiel had known that he liked it when Dean sounded like this. He decided he liked it even better when he was the one making Dean make those noises.

Castiel started slow, stayed slow until Dean started to beg for more, for faster. Castiel obliged Dean’s garbled requests and held onto Dean’s shoulders for leverage as he moved his hips faster, adding a roll to his hips.

Dean’s breath hissed in between clenched teeth and caught in his throat, his back arching off the glass of Baby’s windshield. “Cas, please,” Dean panted, his fingers clenching against Cas’ hips, seeking anything to hang onto, an anchor for his lost sanity. This was something he’d never thought to have, and the precise thing he wanted being deposited in his lap, quite literally was something his brain was having a hard time accepting. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying himself. He was just hoping he wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon.

“You’re not dreaming, Dean,” Castiel said as he ground his hips against Dean’s. “This is very much real and not in your head.”

Castiel didn’t stop to give Dean time to process, so it took him a couple minutes to understand just what Cas had said, to realize that Cas had read his mind, and that the angel knew Dean feared this was all an illusion, some fantasy to drive his libido. Dean’s fingers clenched on Cas’ hips, slowing his movement until the angel sat still on his lap and looked down to meet his eyes.

They stayed there, eyes locked on one another while Dean searched Cas’ face for some kind of lie or trick, some sign that this wasn’t really Cas. But the only thing he saw was acceptance and love, something that Dean hadn’t seen in a bedmate’s eyes in a very long time. Even if, technically speaking, they were nowhere near a bed.  
Dean reached up and pulled Cas’ face down to his, his mouth sliding over the angel’s lips, tongue pressing in to rub against Cas’ before pulling back to just suck at his lower lip. Dean raised his hips off the Impala hood as much as he could, thrusting into Cas’ ass. Cas’ eyes shot open in surprise, his mouth dropping open with a moan. Dean watched fascinated as emotions swirled over Cas’ face and repeated the movement.

Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s shoulder and tried to match his building pace, his breath fogging against the windshield where it hadn’t been warmed by Dean’s body. Pain from Dean’s fingers digging into his hip had Castiel stopping and hovering a few inches above Dean. He hadn’t been concerned with his own pleasure when he’d appeared at Dean’s side, but the way Dean was thrusting into him, one hand on the back of Castiel’s head, the other holding his hip in place had him reaching for his own cock.

Dean groaned as he watched Cas wrap his fingers around his rigid cock and stroke in time with Dean’s thrusts. Watching the angel pleasure himself like that was practically obscene, something taboo that he wasn’t meant to see. That, combined with the way Cas stayed still above him, letting Dean have his way and Dean found himself teetering close to the edge of climax a second time.

Castiel’s muscles went taut, his spine arching, muscles contracting as his orgasm ripped through him, ribbons of his come striping Dean’s stomach before Castiel slumped against him with a satisfied groan.

Dean’s hips pumped twice more and he clutched Cas to him tightly as his orgasm washed over him, his balls tight as his cock twitched in Cas’ ass. Muscle spasms had his cock still twitching long after he’d relaxed against the hood of the car, enjoying the way Cas’ ass still clenched and released around his slowly softening dick.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean said, panting as he tried to catch his breath. “That was amazing,” he added, basking in the afterglow of two orgasms in such short order. “I don’t know if I should thank you or ….”

“It was my pleasure,” Castiel said, lifting his head to smirk at Dean. He really hadn’t expected to enjoy himself as much as he had, but he should have known better; Castiel was always happy when he was with Dean.

A stiff breeze blew over them, making Dean shiver as he was abruptly reminded of how cold it was. Before he could comment about the cold, the wind was blocked from him, and Dean looked around to find them curled up in the back seat of the Impala with Cas still sitting astride him. Cas hugged Dean to him as much as he could and Dean’s eyes widened when the trench coat settled over them.

Warmth surrounded Dean, contentment filling him more than he could remember since his mother had been died. He didn’t want to worry about the next evil to hunt, the next bad thing to come after him and his brother. And with Cas’ comfortable weight settled on his body, Dean relaxed enough to let himself drift off to sleep with his arms wrapped around Cas’ waist. Cas never slept, so Dean knew he would be safe with the angel.


End file.
